Waldo Woodrow
Name: Woodrow, Waldo Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 10 Extra Curricular Activity: Soccer and Anime Club! School: Barry Coleson Appearance: Waldo has dark brown hear with the faintest twinges of cherry red at its many bangs that fringle his head. Waldo usually wears a "Gilligan" style hat that is an olive brown that leaves his many bangs free to cover his face. A pair of the new variable glasses rests hap hazardly on his nose which was broken recently when Thom accidentally kicked him in the face during a game; a bandage covers to hole the spike in Thom's shoe made just below the bridge of his nose. Waldo was wearing a black hoody with a simple white t-shirt beneath it, jeans, and his dirty cleats when he was abducted. Also, he is still nursing his black left eye. Biography: Waldo was a music fanatic ever since he was a kid due to the fact that his father played in a band. His father has since gone on to own a popular bar/ restaurant but that hasn't stopped Waldo from trying to follow in his footsteps; a lack of talent with the guitar, piano, drums, flute, and piccolo did that. His mother was the one that suggested he went into sports and after several attempts it turned out that Waldo wasn't half bad at soccer. He did get hurt a lot, as evidenced by his repeatedly broken nose and black eyes, but he quickly made a lot of friends due to his upbeat attitude. Waldo is pretty average in school but that is mostly because he turned his attention towards girls at a very young age. He acts very bashful around girls which has gotten into lots of trouble over the years such as the time when he accidentally ran into the crowd during a game. Waldo is also sort of good at fishing due to his patience but he kind of sucks at actually cleaning and eating them as evidenced by how many times he has gotten sick from them. Waldo's best friend is Thom Chuck because Thom and him lived virtually on the same block. They've known each other a lot over the years and have acted like a virtual duo through out their lives. Once Thom helped Waldo kill the first shark he ever caught. Waldo is getting better at fighting and brawling poeple because of Thom but he still has a bit of a way to go as evidenced by the thumb he broke just over four months ago. Other: His best bud is Thom Chuck aka Sir Upchuck. I bet you can't guess how Thom got the name. Number: 88 As written by No-Life King. One minor edit, correcting "Garry Colson" to "Barry Coleson" has been made. Designated Weapon: Japanese Sword (Katana) Conclusions: B88 may be friends with Thom Chuck but just how strong is the bond between them? There can only be one winner to this game and Waldo is definitely not the fittest of this little pair. If the others don't finish him, his own friend will be the one to strike him down. Hurray for happy endings! Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Shinya Motomura Collected Weapons: Katana (issued weapon, to Thom Chuck), Shurikens (from Thom Chuck, to Peri Barclay) Allies: Thom Chuck Enemies: Mid-game evaluation: Immediately after starting the game, Waldo Woodrow, a.k.a. "Woody", set out to find his best friend, Thom Chuck. The two united at the Lookout Point, and went on to show off their weapons to one another in a boneheaded manner. To Thom and Chuck, it appeared as though the game was just that, a game. Nothing more. And this was the attitude they took toward Survival of the Fittest. However, this attitude quickly spelled out their demise when Peri Barclay, Stevan Hyde, and Shinya Motomura arrived on the scene. With quick precision, the trio slaughtered the two, ending their game abruptly. End-game evaluation: Indeed, Thom and Chuck were friends to the very end. Unfortunately, their goofing off and not taking the game seriously got them slaughtered rather quickly. Memorable Quote(s): N/A Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Waldo. In order from first to finish. *Dude! FORTIFIED!(non-canon at some point) *Dude! FORTIFIED! Pt. 2 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Waldo Woodrow. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students